Ash and Kai
by WitChan
Summary: Ash and the Ransei native see each other for the first time. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

A teenager named Ash is walking out of Kanto's airport with his beloved Pikachu, heading to his home in Pallet Town. The two just came back from Kalos, after spending a few months there.

"Feels good to return home, huh Pikachu?" Ash asked, looking at his Pikachu as he smiled.

"Pika," Pikachu replied, smiling too.

As the two are halfway to Pallet Town, they walked past a beautiful woman. The woman smiled, following Ash and Pikachu until she stopped. "Hi," the woman said softly. She never seen anyone as hot as Ash.

The next day, Ash and Pikachu are heading to Cerulean City to meet an old friend of theirs. The same woman from yesterday suddenly appeared, walking up to Ash. She then stopped, smiling at Ash.

"Hi," she said, and Ash stopped his tracks.

"Hello there, miss," Ash said.

"I'm Kai, a Ransei native," Kai said, introducing herself as she grabbed Ash's hand with hers, shaking it fast.

"Nice to meet you, Kai. I'm Ash," Ash said.

"Ash..." Kai said. Seconds later, she let go of Ash's hand. "I saw you and your Pikachu walking past me yesterday, just to let you know."

"I see," Ash said. "Where's this Ransei region, by the way?"

"Faraway from Kanto," Kai replied.

"Huh," Ash said.

"So, where are you and your Pikachu heading to?" Kai asked.

"Cerulean City, to meet an old friend. Her name's Misty," Ash replied.

"Ah. Well, I'll see you later," Kai said.

"Okay, Kai. It was nice talking to you," Ash said.

"Same," Kai said.

"Ash!" Misty said, rushed towards Ash, Kai, and Pikachu as she glared at Kai. "What took you so long?" Misty asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Kai and I were having a friendly conversation, that's all," Ash said.

"Yesterday, you called me and promised to meet me at 3:00, and it's 3:02! Don't ever lie to me again, you hear!?" Misty yelled.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise," Ash said.

"Jeez, what's her problem?" Kai spoke inside her mind.

"I hope we see each other again, Kai," Ash said.

"I hope so too, Ash," Kai said, and Misty rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Come on, Ash," Misty grumbled, grabbing Ash's hand as she headed straight to Cerulean City with him and Pikachu.

Another day later, Ash and his Pikachu are out for a walk in Pallet Town, saying hello to everyone they walked past by. Then, Ash stopped, seeing the beautiful Kai walking around as Pikachu stopped too.

"Hey, Kai!" Ash said, distracting Kai as he waved at her.

After rushing up to Ash as Ash stopped waved, she said, "Nice to see you again, Ash."

"This is the town I live in, Kai," Ash said.

"So you live in this town, huh? That's nice," Kai said.

"Where do you live, Kai?" Ash asked.

"In a hotel room in Saffron City," Kai said.

"Ah, a hotel room in Saffron City. Say, you wanna check out my place? It's cool," Ash asked.

"I'd love to, Ash," Kai replied.

"Then let's get there," Ash said.

As Ash, Pikachu, Kai are walking towards Ash's house together, Kai asked, "So what did you and that orange-haired girl do yesterday?"

"You mean Misty? Yeah, we didn't do anything but watch television in her room. Then I noticed her giving me a strange look. I told her what was wrong and she didn't reply," Ash replied.

"Don't you think she's trying to kill you?"

"I don't know, Kai. I mean, Misty's my friend. I've known her for years and she's not that type of person," Ash replied.

"Just saying, Ash, that's all," Kai said.

"I'm not mad at you, Kai. You have a right to say anything," Ash said.

"Oh, Ash," Kai said, blushing.

After reaching his home, Ash pulled a key out of his pocket, using it to open the door. Then, he, Kai, and Pikachu went inside. As Ash closed the door before locking it, Kai looked around, smiling.

"You're right, Ash. Your place looks cool," Kai said, still looking around.

"Told ya, but that's not all of it. Follow me," Ash said.

Going inside Ash's room with Ash and Pikachu, Kai said, "Wow, Ash. Your room looks cool, too."

"Glad you like it, Kai," Ash said, heading straight to his bed to sit on it as Pikachu climbed on it.

Joining the two, Kai said, "Ash?"

"What is it, Kai?" Ash asked as Kai touched her hands with his.

"I love you," Kai replied, moving her face closer to his. Then, she touched his lips with hers, blushing again. After a few seconds, she broke her small kiss.

Ash suddenly kissed back, gently laying Kai on the bed to get on top of her, sliding his tongue between Kai's lips to meet hers. Closing their eyes together, Ash and Kai swirled each other's tongues, moaning as Kai creeped her hands closer to Ash's ass. She then grabbed it, intensifying her french-kissing with Ash as Ash touched her cheek with his hand. Pikachu didn't knew it was coming, but he loved it anyway.

Ten minutes later, Ash and Kai broke their kiss, smiling at one another. "I love you too, Kai," Ash said. He was happy that someone love in a romantic way.

"Please fuck me, Ash," Kai said.

"I won't disappoint you, love," Ash said.

Getting off the bed together, Ash and Kai removed everything off them, exposing each other's bodies. Then, Ash climbed back on the bed with Kai, sitting on it as Kai spread her legs before sitting on his hardened cock. With that, Ash mouthed one of Kai's nipples, moving his hips a little as he grabbed a moaning Kai's ass.

Bouncing on Ash's cock a bit, Kai wrapped her arms on Ash, looking at him with those beautiful eyes of hers while calling out his name. Ash looked at her too, loving her expression as well as the feeling from his cock.

Outside, Misty skipped her way to Ash's house with beautiful flowers on her hand, humming. Reaching closer to his window, she stopped skipping, opened her eyes wide as she gasped.

"Ash..." Misty said lowly, dropping the flowers on the ground as she dripped a tear outside her eyes. She dripped more as she covered her face, crying as she ran off.

After a few minutes, the two came at the same time. They then got off each other, calming down. Many seconds later, the two got on top of each other again, resuming their kiss.

The End


End file.
